


Why are there palm trees in St Petersburg?

by justrae2010



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And is easy distracted, Especially by Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Mild Swearing, Victor is Dumb, Wrong Flights, they are tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010
Summary: In which Victor books their flights to the wrong St Petersburg.Short drabble.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 35
Kudos: 178





	Why are there palm trees in St Petersburg?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmyLynna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLynna/gifts), [Celestialmaiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialmaiden/gifts).



> I was too lazy to write too much of this but I had to get it out of my system lol

When their flight touched down in the middle of the afternoon, Victorwas  _ ready  _ to be returning home. It had been a long flight. His bones ached from being sat too still for too long and his brain sluggish from hours of inane boredom - even if he had been pleasantly cuddled up with Yuuri for most of the flight. A nice early dinner and an early nap was exactly what they needed to start their off-season rest…

He pulled his phone out the second he was off the plane, switching off his airplane mode to let Yakov know they’d landed. He’d kindly agreed to pick them up from the airport instead of leave them to fight for a taxi.

Victor had never been more grateful, knees relearning how to bend as he and Yuuri wearily made their way towards passport control.

Yuuri still looked half asleep, Victor thought fondly. His hair was poking out from underneath his cat ear beanie adorably, glasses slightly askew on his face, eyelashes fluttering beautifully as he blinked himself back to his senses, eyes brightening with surprise and-

“Why are there palm trees?” 

Yuuri skidded to a stop, Victor catching himself just in time from walking into the back of him.

It took an extra minute for him to digest what Yuuri had said, frown digging into his brow. “What?”

Yuuri pointed out the window, blinking dumbly.

“Palm trees,” he said. “T-there.”

Victor followed the finger.

He’d lived in St Petersburg all his life, had travelled through that airport hundreds of times over his career - but he’d never seen palm trees before! The spanning green leaves glittered in the bright sunlight around the water feature outside. The water feature that Victor also didn’t remember from their outgoing trip three days ago...

A quick check of their boarding passes on his phone told him all he needed to know though. 

“Oh,” he said simply.

Yuuri’s glasses slipped down his nose as he whipped his head round, eyes wide. “What?”

“Um-”

“Victor, what?”

Victor paused before he said anything, trying to pick his words carefully. Yuuri’s voice had already risen a few notches, an anxious red flush colouring his cheeks, stress glittering in his once vacant eyes… 

Victor swallowed the lump lodged in his throat. “We’re in the wrong St Petersburg.”

The signs were in English.

There was the slight hint of chill in the air that came from powerful air conditioning against a tropical climate outside. 

No wonder why Yakov wasn’t texting him back - it would be the middle of the night back home, not the middle of the afternoon that Victor had planned for! He muttered a quiet curse under his breath, cursing his own stupidity. How could he possibly have done it?!

Yuuri’s eyes flashed wide in front of him, sharp gasp passing through his lips.

_ “ _ What _?”  _

“We’re in Florida.”

_ “What?!” _

Victor winced at the crack in Yuuri’s voice. 

“St Petersburg, Florida,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I must have booked the wrong flight...”

He was just as shocked as Yuuri, staring dumbly at the alien airport and still not quite believing his mistake. He was already trying to mentally calculate how to get them home to St Petersburg, _ Russia,  _ but his already travel-exhausted brain was making it difficult. He hadn’t even known there was a St Petersburg in America!

“Um…”

Was there a direct flight? How long would it take? He didn’t care how much it would cost, at least.

In his defense, Yuuri hadn’t noticed anything either until it had been too late.

Yakov was unreachable.

Luckily for them though, teenagers never slept until the sun was about to rise, Yura picking up the phone almost instantly. 

_ “How the fuck did you do that?!”  _ he half shrieked down the line after Victor had told him what had happened. _ “You’ve been booking the same flights for twenty years!” _

Victor remembered booking the flights a month ago. He also remembered that on that particular day Yuuri had had a tight quad muscle and had been doing an excessive amount of bending, and folding, and stretching to try and loosen it. In short, he’d gotten caught out by Yuuri’s bubble butt being waved in front of his face.

He swallowed thickly. “... I was distracted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yura dog-sat for another day.
> 
> Yuuri rebooked them flights back to Russia.
> 
> Victor was not allowed to do the flight bookings unsupervised again.


End file.
